theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly Chapter One (Extended Version)
It was a peaceful day in Pop Star. The Birdons were singing, and the sun was shining. People could say that the only thing that could ruin it…..are Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly. It was a not-so peaceful day in their house. “I’m bored.” Kirby told Chilly. “Your not the only one who is bored, I am super bored. And it is also pretty hot outside.” Chilly replied to his pink friend. The two were waiting for their other friend, Waddle Doo, without him, the two would be bored till they die. Suddenly, their orange friend appeared. “Waddle Doo, your back!” Kirby cheered once he saw his friend. “You bet I am!” Waddle Doo replied back. “So did you bring the pizza?” Chilly told him once he came. Chilly loved pizza, even though it can be hot sometimes. “Yep I brought the pizza! Not only that but I brought two pizza boxes!” Waddle Doo cheered. “Why two, I thought you only had the money to buy one.” Kirby asked. “Well let me tell you. When I went to Marx’s Pizzas, there was a two for one sale!” Waddle Doo answered Kirby’s question. “Well, what are we waiting for, let’s eat!!” Chilly screamed. But, their lunch was cut short, when the thief, Daroach appeared. “What do you want, Daroach!!” Kirby questioned the thief. “What do I want? I want that pizza! So I am going to steal it from you!” Daroach told his plan. “Yeah, but we are going to fight you for them!!” Kirby talked back. “Kirby, we can’t! I can’t fight when I am hungry!” Chilly tried to tell Kirby. “Yeah, YOU can’t, but me and Waddle Doo can!” Kirby replied. “Hate to break it, but I can’t fight when I am hungry too.” Waddle Doo told Kirby. “Great, now you two got me so hungry, that I can’t fight!” Kirby found out. “Well I guess I better steal the pizza then….” Daroach said while getting the pizza. So Daroach took the pizza, without them looking. “What’s in that pizza, if there are mushrooms, he won’t eat it.” Kirby whispered to Waddle Doo. “You know, mushrooms, he won’t be able to eat a pizza with mushrooms!” Waddle Doo whispered back. Daroach right away ate a slice of Pizza. “I am feeling sick….” Daroach said. “That’s because there was mushrooms in the pizza!” Waddle Doo told him. “BLAH, MUSHROOMS?!” Daroach replied. “That’s it, I’m leaving, and taking this joke book too!” Daroach said while he stole the book. “Hmm, jerk.” Kirby said. “Well what are we waiting for!? Let’s eat!!!” Chilly said in his crave for pizza. The three ate their remaining pizza. While they ate, the sun went down, so it would be a perfect time to go outside for them. After they ate all of their pizza, they got full. “Hey guys look, I think the sun is down!” Chilly remarked. “Well it is! This would be a perfect time to go outside!!” Waddle Doo responded. So, the three went off adventuring. But they were cut short, yet once again by Dark Matter. Dark Matter worked for Zero, and he helped him send monsters to stop heroes like Kirby. “I’m back you guys!!” Dark Matter said. “Dark Matter! What do you want?” Kirby told him. “I just wanted to send you guys a little friend to play with you.” Dark Matter responded. And so Dark Matter sent a monster to attack them. Dark Nebula appeared out of the dusk, and he was sent to destroy the three. To be Continued….. Category:Sidestories Category:Chapters Category:Extended Versions